


Just How Much I Love You

by Sha_Yurigami



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_Yurigami/pseuds/Sha_Yurigami
Summary: When do you realize that you love someone? When a person confesses to you? When you absentmindedly watch that person from time to time? Or when you kiss, hug or enjoy their company? To me it was when we stared at another and then...
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

(This is for you ditto526!)

* * *

When do you realize that you love someone? When a person confesses to you? When you absentmindedly watch that person from time to time? Or when you kiss, hug or enjoy their company?

To me it was when we stared at another and then an ocean of Rainbows and butterflies surrounded us with their beautiful dance…

* * *

**Just How Much I Love You**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

* * *

It was such a beautiful morning.

Birds flew through the clear sky while a gentle breeze passed from the sea. Waves gently stroke the coast whilst children laughed and played in the water. Warm rays of light shone onto the bright city of Uminari and it's inhabitants.

Soft rays slid between her eye-lids waking her from her slumber. Her auburn haired spread across her mattress, laying everywhere _Must have had an exciting dream again_ she thought after realizing that most of her hair was covering herself and smiled. Her night shirt was hanging limply on her shoulder, thankfully the bed sheets covered her upper body.

She sat up from her sleeping position, rearranging her shirt so that it was correctly buttoned up and stretched. Feeling her tense muscles with each motion she did, her lilac eyes looked through her room.

Nothing unusual, the stuffed animals were laying lazily around wherever they could, her school uniform was still hanging on her chair she flung it when she went to bed last night, and her dream diary was still laying where it should.

The small little diary with it's blank cover was once again very inviting for her to write something in it, while it still laid on her desk. She smiled again. Her diary was truly precious to her. She wrote in it all the memories of all her dreams she had since she was small. At least the ones she could remember or those she could only remember portions of. She even wrote down some of her daydreams.

Sadly she this time too, she couldn't remember what she dreamed of. That was the case since the last few days, but she couldn't help it. Since she can't control her dreams. And at the least she could read about some of her dreams in her diary again.

Deciding that she shouldn't stay in bed for the whole time, she crawled to the side of her bed and slipped one of her legs out from underneath her bunny dotted blanket while her long hair finally followed along. She wobbly stood up and walked over to her desk. A fond gaze and a soft touch on the blank cover of her most precious possession.

After taking a long look at it, she decides to get herself cleaned up first. The bathroom in her house was just across from her room, so she simply walked in to wash the drowsiness out of her face and to brush her teeth. She stood before the sink with a mirror above it and looked into her reflection. Her hair was a mess. She giggled.

After washing her face she walks back into her room to dress out of her sleep wear and get changed into her uniform again. She noticed while changing, that her uniform smelled of sweat a little. She blushed and felt embarrassed all of a sudden  _I knew I shouldn't have gone with them…_ she thought remembering how her friends insisted to go to the newly opened gym to train off their extra weight.

Now that she remembers back to it, she got home rather late didn't she?  _Well no use overthinking now!_ with that thought dismissed, she immediately finished getting dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. 

In the kitchen she met the rest of her family. Her father and mother Shiro and Momoko who were preparing the lunchboxes for their children, her older siblings Kyouya and Miyuki who helped with the breakfast and got the plates and cups ready. Together with her they were the Takamachi family.

She greeted them “Good Morning mama, papa, big sis, big bro, how are you today?” like usual her family greeted back with smiles adoring their faces “Good morning to you too, Nanoha.” her mother answered and placed fried eggs onto the plate before her. Her father didn't say much, just a simple “Good Morning.” and he was yet again fascinated by his so called cooking, which actually looks more like experimenting with an unidentified life-form. He was such a good backer, but he stills fails on cooking.

Her mother on the other hands excels through those. All of them sat down for the regular breakfast, her father quickly gave up his nth attempt in making simple beacon and left it all to her mother. Idly chatting together, talking about news or what their plans for today were.

After finishing the family proceeded to clean the tableware and the counter of the kitchen. After that her sister Miyuki and her mother were getting ready to leave first. That was their regular routine. Momoko and Miyuki would go to the Midori-ya, the cafe the Takamachi family owned, to get the business starting. The first customers won't come within the next hour or so. Just a little later Shirou would get there to help out with the customers and start baking the Midor-ya specialities, the thirty course special fresh made cake menu.

That's how they got so popular, especially among younger customers. Kyouya on the other hand was still busy with university and his girlfriend, therefore he left as fast as possible after making sure she got her school supplies ready to go. Just to make sure she didn't forget anything important like last time  _I don't really wanna remember that embarrassing event_ she thought shivering inwardly just as she also got off to school.

Like usual Nanoha ran through the streets and paths that lead to her high school. Greeting acquaintance who walked in opposite directions or watered their flower gardens. Those were usually elderly couples who always looked after her when she was little or accidentally though she was their grand daughter. Her smile grew even bigger. They all were such good people.

The cherry trees came into her view signaling that the school wasn't far. She walked along the cherry petals covered ground. Through the shower of light pink specks radiant in the bright day and dancing in the mild breeze. Her hair flew freely. The view she was granted was always pleasant. Especially in this season with such wonderful weather.

And there just a little bit farther away, were the school gates. Closer and closer, as she got closer to the front gates, she saw other students arriving a them. Chatting and greeting, applauding their friends for managing to not over sleep that day or simply walking in silence. Within the cluster of students were first years to third years, and even some teachers who lived close by. Everyone wore the same uniform as her, except the teachers of course.

Then, she stopped. Arriving at the same time as her, was a girl with long radiant blond hair that was tied by a white ribbon on the tips of her hair. She had a tall body, and was at least half a head taller than Nanoha, which was well trained. But what made her stood out the most were her burgundy colored irises.

No other Nanoha knew had such unique eyes like her best friend “Fate-chan!” she shouted getting the attention of the blond girl. She brightened and smiled the moment she saw the auburn haired girl running over to her. They couldn't help but lock eyes.

A sea of rainbows seemed to float around them. Blending out anything but them. Nanoha got closer to Fate still looking into her eyes like it was the only thing she could do. They smiled at each other. Fate lowered her head. Their foreheads touched. They drowned in each others color. Burgundy danced with lilac in a parade of white and blue.

Nanoha lifted her hands and snaked them across the blonds shoulders, holding her neck loosely in a slight embrace. The blond mimicked the motion and slightly touched the side of her waist before pulling the smaller girl closer. Their smiles never left. She then stood on her tiptoes to nudge the blond playfully backwards to which the blond nudged back.

Another blond with a much shorter cut walked together with her violet haired friend towards the school entrance. They talked about their rather stressing training in the gym the day before and how her muscles felt sore. Soon joining them was their brunette friend, who looked like she overworked herself. And just as they wondered where the remaining members of their group were all three of them stopped in their tracks when they looked at the scene right before the school gate.

“Arisa-chan?” the brunette tried to call out to her shocked blond “We're not imagining that or?” no answer came from Arisa as she still looked straight ahead. The brunette then looked to her other friend who slightly blushed “Suzuka-chan?” she got a “Hayate-chan” the Suzuka began taking both hands of her friends before sincerely saying “Let's not disturb them, okay?” But that didn't reach Arisa's ears.

Right before the was the scene of their best friends Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa cuddling like crazy. Without a care in the world and completely undisturbed by the students staring at them. It was commonly know that these two tended to be more intimate then normal friends, to the point that no was really sure if they were or not. It didn't help to give them subtle hints that they may appear like…Well no one really cared if they were or not, but it was unnerving.

Though no one really cared, Arisa Bannings wasn't one of them “Just how much more obvious do those two wanna be?!” she hissed and started to stomp into their direction. Until she heard them beginning to speak.

“Good morning Fate-chan.”

“Good morning Nanoha, did you sleep well last night?”

“I was so tired that I forgot to hang up my uniform, so it's all crinkly.”

“It doesn't matter. You still look really beautiful and it doesn't look all that wrinkled.”

“But it is!” she pouted “And _I smell…_ ” she blushed and whispered the last bit while looking to the side. But the blond still heard it, then after seeing how red her dear friend got, she decided to sooth her mood a little.

“Ne, Nanoha?” said girl looked up again “You smell so nice today. Do you use a new conditioner or something?”

Nanoha blushed, and Arisa paled.

She was well aware that Fate heard her say that she smelled, but she just couldn't believe how sweat the blond was to say that she smelled good. It made her heart flutter in joy and she held the blond even tighter against her.

“Thanks for the compliment, that's a special one I have just for Fate-chan.”

_That's it_ Arisa decided and wanted to drag those two into the school by force. But she was stopped by Suzuka and Hayate who held both her hands. They also were flushed beet red by the dazzling display of affection their friends showed without any care in the world.

“Don't you dare stop me Suzuka, Hayate! I can't take it any longer! They're so obvious that they don't even realize it!!!”

“Calm down Arisa-chan. Even if you say it out loud to them they wouldn't get it.”

''Suzuka-chan is right, and anyway we already tried that for years and they only keep getting more affectionate!”

“Oh, Nanoha and Fate are at it again, huh?” a blond boy who walked behind them said. He had his blond hair tied in a ponytail and wore glasses in front of his emerald eyes. With his arrival the three girls tension lifted a little. “Good morning Yuuno-kun.” Hayate greeted him and begged him with her eyes to help them stop Arisa before she uses domestic violence on their friends. He sighed.

Yuuno only moved back to this town recently, and he was assigned into the same class his old childhood friends were in. But though he knew them doesn't mean that he was prepared for  _that_ , but let's leave that for later. What's more pressing right now was to stop one of the many outbursts from Arisa.

He walked up to her and whispered something into the ear of the furious girl instantly making her go red and stop her rampage mode. She then glared at him “Sorry had to say it or else you would have gone insane…again…”

“Nanoha, I noticed that your hair is down today.” she said stroking the auburn tresses lovingly.

“Oh, I didn't notice. Though I wasn't in a hurry this morning.”

“And you also have a few cherry flower petals in your hair. It looks beautiful but maybe, should I fish them out?”

“Please do.” the blond gently stroke through the the auburn hair. They shone in the bright sun and seemed to glisten. They were soft and only slightly damp. That made it easier for her to pick the petals out of Nanoha's hair without any difficulty. After she finished picking the petals, she decided to stroke the hair again. She made sure not to put to much pressure on it so that she wouldn't hurt Nanoha. Thankfully she was finished rather fast with the task. She let go of Nanoha to get a better look at her. And smiled. Just as she was about to let go Nanoha tightened her grip on her shirt.

“Let's go in or we're going to be late again” Fate said to the girl in her arms. Who started to pout.

“But I want to keep hugging Fate-chan” that made the blond giggle and playfully kiss the shorter girls forehead.

“I also want to keep up at it, but I don't want your grades to drop. So let's please get going and afterward I hug you as much as you want okay?”

Nanoha beamed at her answer and let go of her. She practically skipped ahead of the blond motioning her to follow. But she was stopped as the blond called out to her again. The girl held out a white ribbon to her. Nanoha looked up into her eyes.

“Here is one of my ribbons. I can't let your beautiful hair get stuck on a branch can I?” she smiled as Nanoha took the token. She tied her hair at the tip of her hair and looked up to meet Fate's curious look. She fidgeted with her fingers at first. Her friends who walked close by to them stopped in their tracks once again. They couldn't believe what was displayed right before them.

“Uhm…I always wanted to match with Fate-chan.” she admitted reaching out to hold both of Fate's hands. Hand in hand they walked towards the school building. Completely ignoring their stunt friends.

Inside the school building she and Fate sat down on their seats. They always sat next to each other no mater which year they have got in. Shortly after they arrived Arisa and the others walked up to them. “Could you at least stop ignoring us when we are right next to you?” Arisa asked her.

“Ah good morning Arisa-chan.” she said smiling at her friend as if what she said didn't matter at all. And she didn't like it at all, but even she wouldn't do anything to make that stupidly happy face go away… _Really? How can she make that face?_

“Good morning Arisa” Fate also greeted her and in contrast to her best friend she apologized politely for their behavior earlier. _Uh, serious how can they do that…they are just so…_ she was getting frustrated, her two too obvious friends were so innocent that she couldn't help but feel like a donkey. That was until the rest of their group arrived shortly after her.

Both girls greeted them and they chatted about their little training the day before.

“Don't make me remember…”Hayate said as she sat down on her own seat that was close to Nanoha's and Fate's “I'm still sore from all those pushups and squats I had to do, ua~h!” she was the most easy going in their troop so it was easy to sympathize with her when it came to certain subjects. Such were sports of any kind and maths as well as the annual meeting with her grandfather.

“But I have to say, Fate-chan you really have a well toned body don't you?” that question made said blond feel embarrassed. She began to scratch the back of her head and replied with a sheepish laugh.

“That's just because I do many sports and am a regular customer at another gym…” she said getting further embarrassed. Nanoha who noticed that knew exactly what to do know.

“No need to get embarrassed about that Fate-chan. You just surprised us yesterday, in a good way and I am sure you were enjoying yourself plenty.” Nanoha said to her knowing fully well that her best friend couldn't handle too many compliments at once. So she just had to say the truth, that was always the best way to calm her Fate down. As an answer the blond smiled at her.

“While we're at it” Nanoha started taking Fate's hand into her own once again “I would love it if you carry me around like a princess one of these days.”

Fate smiled and squeezed Nanoha's hand “I would also love to do so, but let's wait till summer vacation before we do that, okay?” the auburn haired girl nodded with a slight blush adoring her cheeks and a radiant smile on her lips.

Hayate, Arisa and Suzuka, along with their whole class had but one though when they heard and saw their conversation

_**No no no, wait for that when you're getting m...** _

But before either could end that though their teacher Letty arrived signaling that it was about to chime. The few groups of students that usually sat together began to depart to their assigned seats. All previous thoughts dismissed as the class paid attention to their strict but friendly homeroom teacher. She checked if there were any absentees. And pleasantly no one was missing that day.

It was the usual lecture about algebra which no one really paid attention to. They were just taking notes about things that were a bit more difficult than usual. Which wasn't really much. But than a difficult formula was written onto the blackboard, so all of them took as many notes as possible. Mrs.Letty was always one to give her students a little push when needed. And till this day, not one of her students had to repeat or failed classes.

During the whole lesson Nanoha scribbled into her notebook and occasionally taking notes like when everyone else did. Math may not be her favorite subject but she was fairly good in it. Same goes for her best friend Fate who sat to her right.

She stole a glance at her. And the blond glanced back. They smiled at each other. Then Nanoha took a piece of paper from her notebook and started to write something on it. Then she slide the little note under her forearm and showed Fate what was written on it

_It's such good weather today!_

_If it's still so good tomorrow when weekends starts, wouldn't it be_

_nice to go to the beach together, just to relax instead_

_doing anything special?_

^///^

The blond nodded. She took the note and started to scribble something on the backside of it. When she was finished and laid her pen aside, her hand moved to Nanoha's and interlocked their pinkies. The shorter girl smiled and squeezed their little fingers together more firmly. Not letting go until the blond shoved the note from under her palm to the auburn haired girl.

_I would love to ^ ^_

_But let's buy new swimsuits first._

_We wouldn't want to wear our school swimsuits right? And I really_

_want to see you in a swimsuit in your favorite color again ^///^_

_Those suit you always the best_ XD

Her smile got even brighter. She untied her finger from Fate's to wrap her whole hand around the blond's. Fate intertwined them somehow. And when she thought no one look, she leaned to her left and gave Nanoha a peck on her cheek. Nanoha suppressed her giggling and promptly returned the gesture. Then both leaned against the other. Still thinking that no one would notice if their shoulders touch.

The whole time until the end of homeroom they stayed like that. Hands held together and their shoulders slightly touching.

Mrs.Letty turned around when she finished writing down what the homework for her class were. Then she could get a glimpse of the two best friends sitting on the window side. How close they were and how they interacted trying not to be noticed but still the ones who stood out the most.  _Maybe they really should tie the kn-_ she tried to muse but before she could finish her though Yagami Hayate, the normally most energetic girl in her class called for her.

“What is Hayate-san? Do you have a question about your homework or did you not get something?” as usual she cared to much for her students which is also the reason why she's one of the most liked teachers at their school.

“I have a question about that part of the formula.” the slight violet haired woman walked over to her student. After she helped the brunette, Mrs.Letty walked back to the front. Than she noticed something.

The auburn haired girl, Nanoha, was smiling happily and suppressed her giggling as the blond, Fate, stroke her palm with a thumb. Slow and gentle circles. This made the auburn haired girl's heart flutter like crazy. And the blond haired girl's as well. She wore the brightest of smiles on her lips and enjoy the way their hands fit. Both had blushes adore their cheeks.

The teacher looked through the lines of desks after looking a little to long at the scene. All her students also seemed to notice, but they didn't bother to tell them. A smile came to her lips. She was truly happy to see such an understanding class  _And I am really happy to see something as pure as these two at least once in my life_ she thought looking over her shoulder to see both girls still as close as before. 

_No maybe even closer._

Soon school was over and the close group of friends was ready to go home together. Usually they would simply pack their things, say goodbye to Mrs.Letty ,other teachers they had today and their classmates. But today was a little bit different.

Fate and Nanoha were still hand in hand walking together to the school gates. Their friends were close behind them. For once Arisa was thankful that school was over. Somehow the level of affection her friends showed towards each other was even higher than usual. _Maybe now they are finally going to d-_ before she could even dream to finish her thought her mouth dropped. And she wasn't the only one.

Fate swept Nanoha off her feet and carried her like a princess out of school grounds and down the street. “Didn't you say you wanted me to carry you like a princess?” the blond asked her playfully. She giggled and snaked her arms around the blonds neck.

“Thank you for fulfilling my wish!” Nanoha said with a gentle smile leaning her forehead against the blonds. Only one question arose now. And she whispered that one question into Fate's right ear “How far are you going to carry me?”

Fate smiled and turned her burgundy eyes towards Nanoha's lilac ones. Fate leaned towards her while Nanoha tightened her hold on Fate. Their faces only inches apart. Close. They were gradually getting closer each passing second. Until Fate's lips landed on Nanoha's…temple.

The auburn haired girl giggled and enjoyed the feel of Fate's soft lips touching her skin. After putting some distance between there faces Fate simply said

“ _I'm sure you have nothing against the idea of me carrying you home, do you?”_

* * *

To be continued …

No Drama! No Angst! No Flaming or Blaming!

This story was given birth too by the simplest of thoughts and a certain question:

Why do the romance stories on this website have to be so …so…grown up and angsty?

And then I came across a certain reader, who shared the same mind set (You know who you are!) That's why I decided to make the most fluffiest, romantic, cavity and caries inducing, heartfelt and the simply PUREST love story on this whole web site!

There will be no one who will do a purer story than this! I guarantee! This story is about the purest love possible!

Everything you desire and yet so heart drenching that you just want to shout  **“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!!!”** in an inhuman voice full of frustration!

I guarantee once again, this story will be the most fluffiest, romantic, cavity and caries inducing, heartfelt and the simply PUREST love story you ever have read in your whole life!!!

Please wait until I have written the rest of the chapters, until then please read and leave me a review to further encouraging me to continue this story.

Yours sincerely

_Sha Yurigami_


	2. Dream II

**Just How Much I Love You**

**by**

**Sha Yurigami**

Last night she had a dream again. It has been s long since she had a dream she could remember. It was a cute dream with her and Fate dancing on a sea of Rainbows. Fate took the lead and swirled with her in a circle again and again. Nanoha was wearing a white dress with many frills in golden colors. While her best friend wore an armor like dress with silver lines running on it. The blond's hair was tied in a low ponytail, giving her a princely look and her burgundy eyes locked with her lilac ones in a dance of colors.

Their dance ended. And Nanoha woke up from her slumber. Like usual she stretched and sighed. The drowsiness was still within her, and she was more than temped to just fall asleep again. But after she remembered that she had a dream again she quickly jumped up from her bed. Walking over to her desk, she quickly looked under a pill of papers. Under a few work sheets from school laid her precious dream diary.

She took a pen out of her school bag and opened the book with it's blank cover. In her mind she tried to remember what happened in her dream. What she saw, how she felt and whom she met. She wrote down all the associations she experienced in her dream with a broad smile. With each lines she drew and each word she described what she lived through in that dream, she brightened up.

And her radiance reached it's peak when she remembered how beautiful and gentle Fate was in her dream. Carrying her around like a princess. Dancing on a sea of rainbows. And her highlight, when Fate lifted her up and brought her to a place were all her fantasies fused together. It was like a journey. And she was more than happy that Fate was with her the whole time.

Then the alarm on her mobile phone rung. She quickly walked over to turn it off. When she opened the display of her cell phone, she noticed that she got a mail at the same time as her alarm went off. She looked at the displayed name and instantly smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

_Good morning Nanoha!_

_I hope you're up early again. I just wanted to remind you, that_

_we wanted to go to the beach today._

_And before that, we have to buy new swimsuits. So you better_

_not forget your money again ^ ^ Okay?_

_From Fate_

She smiled like crazy. Excited that she and Fate would go to the beach today. And she could tell that Fate was also excited about it. Why else would she sent a mail so early in the morning? Well only when she's sick and didn't go to school or when she overslept and Fate woke her up.

She quickly tipped her reply into her phone

_Good morning to you too Fate-chan!_

_Don't worry I haven't forgotten that we wanted to go!_

_Right now I'm jumping around in excitement because of that ^ ^_

_Oh and by the way, I dreamed of you last night ^///^_

_From Nanoha_

She giggled. She quickly walked over to her desk and closed her diary. She laid it where she could easily find it. She smiled at it again before she received a new message again.

_Oh really?_

_How was I like?_

_From Fate_

She tipped down her answer, blushing a bit.

_It was a surreal dream. And those are the most embarrassing ones ^///^._

_So I won't tell you,…but I kinda want to see you now…_

_From Nanoha_

She flopped onto her bed again and let go of her cell phone. She didn't care where it landed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to spent as much time with Fate as possible.

The first time she met her best friend, was in kindergarten. In the moment they looked at one another, she knew that she wanted to be as close as possible to her. Since then Nanoha spent her every day life with Fate. She enjoyed every moment they would be together. _And it isn't as much fun if Fate-chan isn't here with me_ she thought drifting off to sleep again. She wasn't aware any longer when the door to her room opened. Neither was she aware that someone walked over to her.

Then she felt a gentle touch on her cheek and something soft placed on her forehead. Her eyes opened. She blinked. And opened her eyes once again. Greeting her eyes were soft burgundy irises. She blinked again to be sure she wasn't seeing things. And when she confirmed that Fate was truly right in front of her, her lilac eyes brightened and she instantly threw her arms around the blond's neck.”Fate-chan!” she shouted in joy while the blond returned the tight embrace.

“Good morning my princess.” she said loosening their embrace to look straight at Nanoha's beaming face. She gave her another kiss on the forehead. And one on Nanoha's nose. The auburn girl's lilac eyes began to sparkle when they locked with Fate's burgundy ones. But then a thought crossed through her mind.

“Wait, Fate-chan could it be that you came directly here after you got my mail?” she asked the blond leaning her forehead against the blonds again. She was in a sitting position on her bed now. Only inches separated their faces. Fate hummed and nuzzled her head against Nanoha's playfully, at which the auburn haired girl giggled.

Fate then answered her “No silly, I waited downstairs and sent you the mail to wake you up. I also wanted to see you and when I read your message I couldn't help but come up to get you directly.” the blond admitted and gave her another squeeze. Nanoha smiled warmly at her and leaned forward to give a kiss. On the cheek. Fate smiled at the gesture. She also kissed Nanoha's cheek.

“Fate! Nanoha! Could you please come down for breakfast? I know that you want to bond some more but the food is getting cold okay?” Nanoha's father called from downstairs. They giggled. “We're coming!” was the answer he got. Shirou smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

“Aya, so you have nothing against their _bonding_?” his wife asked him giving him a playful jolt on the shoulder. He laughed. He couldn't help but laugh “You know that I could never have anything against their level of affection. To tell you the truth I kind of want them to-” before he could finish his sentence Nanoha arrived together with Fate, wearing her school uniform.

“Oh! You changed pretty quickly this time.” he said surprised that not even a few minutes after he called them, Nanoha was not only dressed but her teeth were brushed and her hair hair was tied neatly in twin tails. Though on the other hand he was even more surprised to see that Fate also tied her hair the same way Nanoha did. They were matching.

“Fate-chan was helping me so it didn't take so long.” she said with a bright smile and walked together with Fate hand in hand to the kitchen table. Shirou was left behind speechless. Had he heard right _It couldn't be…_ but when he saw how tightly both girl's hands were intertwined and how they beamed at each other, made him smile. He walked then u to the kitchen counter and helped his wife with their breakfast meal.

After finishing Nanoha and Fate walked to school. Still holding hands. They never let go during their meal and when they did they fed each other with something that tasted especially good. The Takamachi family winked after the two girl's when they left. Their faces were redder than red.

On their way to school, the friends Arisa, Hayate and Suzuka met before the school gates. All three of them were waiting for their missing members of their group. “So should we also go with them to the beach?” Hayate asked the others. Suzuka immediately flushed red and fidgeted with her fingers. Arisa on the other hand looked slightly faint. “Are you sure?” she asked the brunette with a blank expression on her face.

The shorter girl cringed a little “D-Don't look at me like that…and I mean…we didn't spent much time with them lately.”

That answer took the vivacious blond aback. Her gaze softened and looked at Hayate again “I didn't know you thought about that?” to her further surprise Suzuka also said something about that. “I think Hayate-chan is right. I mean we really didn't spent as much time with Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan than we usually did…” her cheeks got a tint of red “…and I kinda wanted to go to the beach again…with everyone…” she admitted blushing. Then she felt her hands being taken. She turned to look at her best friends' smiles. They didn't say anything, just silently agreeing to go to the beach together.

“Good morning!” the trio was greeted from behind by two cheerful voices. As they looked at the direction from where the shout came, all three's mouths dropped. They couldn't believe the sight of their friends Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa winking at them. It wasn't that they came together to school, hand in hand, but they were shocked by their matching hair styles.

Both girls had their hair tied in twin tails with two white ribbons. They walked up to their friends and went through the school gates.

“Did Fate-chan sleep over at your place, Nanoha-chan?” Suzuka asked her friend. Fate shook her her head and answered for Nanoha “No, I just went to her home this morning to wake her and go to school together with her.” Nanoha nodded. Her hold around the blond's hand tightened slightly. The blond smiled at the action and also tightened her grip.

The group entered the school. But during the first periods, neither Nanoha nor Fate paid attention to anything outside of their interlocked hands. Nothing mattered to them right now. They didn't notice how fast time passed when lunch break started. Their friends walked up to them and told them that they also wanted to come along to the beach “Is that okay with you two?” Suzuka asked as if them tagging along would get in their way.

“I don't see any problem, but we wanted to go buy new swimsuits before we go.” Nanoha said leaning her head on Fate's shoulder. The blond smiled. She also leaned her head against the auburn haired girl's. They nodded okay and agreed to met at Uminari Bay after they have bought their swim suits.

The hours passed and school finished. Both Nanoha and Fate went out off school. Their friends walked with them until they arrived at a crossroad in the city. There they parted ways and agreed to meet at Uminari Bay in two hours.

The auburn haired girl and her blond haired went to the nearest shopping center. Walking around casually through the mall without a care. They went from shop to shop and looked through the store windows before heading straight to the swimwear store.

“What do you think of this one?” Nanoha asked when she exited the changing room. She wore a blue bikini with a short white sarong tied around her waist. She waited for Fate to say anything. She got slightly embarrassed. “You look really beautiful Nanoha.” Fate commented still sitting on the chair before the changing room. She liked the how the swim wear flattered Nanoha's well toned figure and so she told the auburn haired girl all that.

Nanoha blushed and smiled sweetly at the compliment. She closed the gap between them and pressed her lips on the blonds…cheek. She lingered there a little longer. She wanted to keep kissing the blond, but that had to wait. They were still searching for suitable swim suits. Then she spotted one. She lifted her face from Fate's slightly, noticing in delight that the blond had a gentle smile on her lips. She leaned forward again and whispered into the blond's ear “I just saw a pair that I really really want to try on. And this time please say the truth…”she frowned “I know that this swim suit doesn't suit me well…”

Before she could walk back into the changing room, Fate grabbed her forearm and pulled her down into her waiting arms. “I didn't lie. It's just that no matter what you wear…you will always look beautiful…no matter what.” the taller blond said to her best friend gently caressing her half naked back. Shivers went through Nanoha's body with each stroke the blond did on her skin. She smiled brightly and placed a kiss on the blond's cheek.

Some of the customers were blushing by the affectionate atmosphere and the tender vibe the two girl's set off. And because they understood all of them kept their distance. “Do you think they are-…” one off the sales woman tried to ask her colleague but both were paralyzed by the pure radiance. Nanoha straddled Fate's legs, sitting on her lap and placing her arms around her neck. She stared lovingly at the blond, still dressed in her skimpy swimwear. But she couldn't care less _A~h! I feel so safe in Fate-chan's arms_ she thought pulling closer to get as much contact as possible.

“So? Where is that pair you wanted to try on?” Fate asked her, reminding her that way that they have to move on soon. The blond didn't want to let go of Nanoha so soon. But after a look on the nearby clock made her remember that they wanted to meet Arisa and the others. She reluctantly slit her arms away from Nanoha's waist, already missing the feeling of the shorter girl's warmth on them.

Nanoha, who was just about to get permanently comfortable in the blond's embrace, realized through Fate's words that they only got little time left. But that also didn't matter now. They could still cuddle all they wanted at the beach. That thought alone made her brighten up a bit.

She smiled at the blond apologetic and told her where she saw a really nice swimsuit. The blond would know which one when she saw it, was that she said. The blond left her for a while. Nanoha was inside the changing room again, patiently waiting for the blond to reappear. She stood with her back to the door, looking at her image in the mirror. The door to her changing chamber opened and Nanoha saw the image of the blond in the mirror.

She didn't turn around. She didn't open her eyes. She just enjoyed the moment when Fate embraced her from behind and held the hanger with the swimsuit between her and the mirror. Nanoha opened her eyes and looked at the sight displayed before her with a bright blush. “I knew when you sent me that mail this morning, that you wanted me to wear a white colored swimming dress like this one.” she confessed, taking the hanger from the blond's hands. The taller girl though felt happy that the shorter girl remembered what stood in her mail. “Please wait for me outside okay?” she asked. Fate nodded and walked outside of the chamber.

“Uhm…Fate-chan?” suddenly Nanoha's called out for her so she moved closer to the changing room. “What is wrong, Nanoha?” now she got worried.

“Could you help me to zip this up?”she sighed in relief. The blond knocked before entering and went inside. She saw Nanoha struggling to close the swimming dress from behind because she couldn't reach the zipper. The auburn haired girl looked apologetic over her shoulder. But Fate just walked over to her. She touched Nanoha's shoulders and gently glide her fingers along the soft skin, tracing her back bones and reached the zipper. She lifted it up first before binging them together.

After Nanoha's swimwear was put on neatly, she was about to exit but Nanoha's voice held her back. “Thank you, Fate-chan” She turned back slightly and smiled. She sat down outside the changing room and waited for Nanoha to finish.

“Ne, Fate-chan? Don't you want to try on yours?” the blond smiled once again as she heard Nanoha's voice from the changing room “You can come in, too…I want to hear your opinion here.” the shorter girl finished. The taller one giggled and joined her soon with her own swimming dress.

After they tried on their swimwear, both girls headed for the counter. On their way Fate saw something to her side “Nanoha,don't you think that would suit you really well?”

At the beach near the Uminari Bay the three girls Arisa, Hayate and Suzuka were waiting for their friends to arrive. Though they were still a little early and already dressed in their swimwear “Didn't we say to meet here after two hours?” the short haired blond asked her friends after looking on her phone again to confirm the time.

She wore a flower-dotted bikini without straps and a same patterned small skirt with the panties beneath them. The violet haired girl wore blue one piece and tied her hair in a single tail. The brunette beside her was wearing a white bikini with a petal pattern. All of them were wearing sandals.

“Maybe they are already here?” Hayate mentioned but knew better _Then again, when those get on i-_ her thought was interrupted by a sight she didn't expect. The other two also stared into the same direction with their mouths slightly gaping.

Some boys that were close by also stared. “Hey isn't that girl really cute?” one asked the others, but none of them could open their mouths. Even some girls stood still as they envied the beauty walking on the sandy coast.

She walked slowly on the uneven ground. She liked the feeling of the sand between her toes and giggled with each step she took. A large white hat was placed atop her auburn tresses. It blocked the warm rays of light that might become too hot on her creamy white skin. The white, frilly swim dress she wore was complimenting each of her curves and exposing her creamy white legs that attracted the glances of everyone around her. Yet all the attention she got wasn't registered by her anymore. She could only focus on one thing.

“Nanoha” a melodious voice called for her not so far away. The beach got quiet the moment that one person walked onto the beach. Blond hair cascaded behind her in swift movements. Her black swim dress matched the auburn haired girl's, also complimenting her curves and her long slender legs. She had two bracelets on her hand matching her burgundy eyes.

“Fate-chan” she looked behind her to meet the loving ruby gaze with her own lilac one. The world around them seemed to dissipate. Only them existed with an ocean of rainbows surrounding them. Fate walked over to Nanoha's right side, gently tracing the exposed shoulder with her fingers before her hand reached for the shorter girl's.

“So you actually bought that hat. It looks beautiful.” she said with an happy smile and intertwined their fingers. The shorter girl chuckled and beamed at the compliment. She lifted their interlocked hands and gently pressed her lips onto the blond's pinky. “After you said that that hat would suit me earlier, I couldn't help but go back to buy it…” she admitted.

Then her fingers touched the bracelets hanging around her best friend's wrist. The blond answered her unvoiced question “I also couldn't help but go back after you've told me that these bracelets suited me.” They leaned their foreheads against one another. Yearning and replenishing on the others presence.

The auburn haired girl snaked her arms around the taller blond's elbow. She placed her palm into Fate's and interlocked their fingers together. The blond complied and smiled at the gesture. She enjoyed the feeling of their naked skin touching. Together they walked towards the shore to play with their friends.

The people who looked at them, mostly the boys really didn't want to disturb these two because that rainbow colored radiance repelled any other thought “Hey guys.” one boy called out to his friends. He was still in awe by that display of affection happening right before their eyes as well as his them.“Let's not disturb them okay?” No one obliged. Not one of them has ever seen two people being so close.

_Really, who would want to barge in on them?_ Suzuka though still slightly stunt by the affectionate display before her, then she remembered  _Didn't we come here to spent time together?_ Her worried gaze turned towards Arisa.

The short haired blond looked straight at the pair walking over to the water. She sighed. “Let's leave them be. Right now they are already far off from this world, so let's just enjoy ourselves today!” Arisa said with a smile. The other two agreed to her and walked off into a different direction than their friends.

They sat down onto the sand. Fate helped Nanoha to sit down on the damp ground. And the shorter girl helped the taller blond. Together they sat on the sand. Some weak waves were slowly reaching them. But neither wanted to move. Her large hat slightly covering both of them from the sun. Nanoha still held Fate's arm in an iron lock. But her hold loosened “Ne, Fate-chan! Let's build go swimming!” she happily exclaimed, earning a quiet chuckle from the blond.

“I see no problem with that.” the blond answered kissing Nanoha's auburn tresses gently “But let's go to where less people are.” she proposed. People around them gave them more space when they picked up what the blond said. Though the girls were still to absorbed in each other to register it.

Fate slowly got up on her legs pulling the auburn haired girl up at the same time. “While we are at it, why not make it a race?” Nanoha suggested letting go of Fate and spurting towards the water. “Who gets to the rock over there first wins!” she yelled behind her, leaving the blond alone while throwing her hat at her. Fate smiled, catching the hat and accepting the challenge. She ran after the giggling girl.

Nanoha jumped into the water. She laughed at the slick feeling of her feet on the wet ground and how pleasantly warm the water was. When she noticed the blond getting closer to her she simply laughed and began to paddle towards the large rock peaking from the water surface not so far away from the coast. The whole time she couldn't help but giggle  _ I must look really funny  _ she laughed at herself and her swimming style. She was more than sure that the blond would reach her in only a matter of time.

But the blond just remained at close to the water without entering. She waited for Nanoha to get ahead of her  _ I really want to surprise her  _ she thought amused  _ But the way she swims is really cute _ . Then she noticed that a little away from her were her three other friends. 

She immediately winked at them with a smile and they simply winked back. They pointed ahead of her instead of walking over to her and when she looked into the direction they pointed to, she noticed that Nanoha was already close to the rock. She signaled her friends to catch something, and threw Nanoha's hat towards them like a frisbee. When she saw Arisa catching the object, her smile returned once again and she jumped right after her best friend.

Nanoha noticed that Fate was still not in the water. She wondered if Fate was giving her advantages again. She smiled _She doesn't have to be so nice all the time_ she blushed _But still_ her blush deepened and her eyes sparkled _I can't help but feel really really happy that she always thinks about me!_ Then she noticed that the blond wasn't on the shore any longer. 

Nanoha wondered where she could be and when she looked ahead she noticed that her goal was close already. She concluded that Fate was finally in the water. It wouldn't be much of a race if she didn't.

Then all of a sudden the auburn haired girl felt something pull her down under the water. She still managed to take a deep breath before she was under the surface. She smiled. She already knew whose strong arms were snaking around her waist. At first she couldn't open her eyes. But after a few moments she could open them. Her gaze was still a bit blurry but she knew that there was something blond before her. She opened her eyes further.

And looked at burgundy orbs directly looking into her eyes. She beamed at the blond holding onto her.  _ Like always Fate-chan is fast  _ she swooned and leaned her head against her best friend's. They were still underwater holding onto another. Their faces only inches apart. Both leaned forward and placed their lips…onto the others cheek.

They parted a little, resting their foreheads against another. They locked eyes and immediately knew what they needed now the most: Air. Together they moved their legs to paddle out of the water. When they resurfaced both took a long breath of fresh air. Together they than paddled towards the goal, reaching it at the same time.

“Looks like a tie, doesn't it?” Fate said kissing Nanoha's nuzzling her forehead against Nanoha's again. The shorter girl nodded with a bright blush. “Why do you always do that?” she asked the blond. She found it far to sweet of Fate to always end their races in this way even though the blond is much faster and stronger than her. Fate smiled at her and simply answered “Because I want to.” That was enough of a reason for Nanoha and kissed Fate's temple once again  _ Fate-chan is really the sweetest! _

They slowly swam back towards the beach. Somehow or another they ended up laying on the warm sand. They panted a little. Nanoha more than Fate but that didn't matter. “So, what now?” Fate asked the panting girl playfully. No matter what Nanoha has planned for them now, she would tag along no matter what as long as she was with her.

“Why don't we just get ice cream and walk around the shore for a while?” Nanoha suggested for them. Fate complied “Hm,that doesn't sound bad.” she stood up and handed the auburn haired girl her hand. Nanoha took it and pulled herself up. Even after she stood firmly on the ground she didn't let go of the blond's hand. Fate didn't mind it and together they went to the closest beach house.

They got their ice cream and started to walk again. Nanoha got vanilla and chocolate flavor while Fate got cherry and vanilla. They simply trotted through the place sitting on some rocks there or enjoying the sight on the wide blue ocean on a dune. All that while holding hands and laughing together.

They weren't paying attention to the passing time. Sunset came dyeing the once blue sky in a dance of gold and magenta. When they noticed that less people were at the beach, both girls decided to watch the setting sun.

They sat down on the sandy ground together, close to the water. Some splashes came from waves that got close to them. Yet they were to focused on the sight before them.“It's beautiful isn't it?” Nanoha said receiving an “Hmn.” from the blond sitting beside her. Both were absorbed by the atmosphere around them.

A new world colored in blazing red, shining gold and the falling night sky, opened up before them. The auburn haired girl lifted her arms and placed them around the taller girls shoulders and laid her head onto them. The blond shifted her body so that she could hold Nanoha a little closer. They sighed.

Fate looked down with her burgundy irises, right into Nanoha's lilac-blue ones. A wave came making them wet once again. But the blond couldn't care less. She leaned down and slightly pushed Nanoha's body backwards onto the sand. Her arms laid flat on the uneven ground. Her right leg was between the shorter girl's. She hovered above the auburn haired girl.

Their friends who were still close by stared at the scene. Inwardly Arisa screamed  _ Just do it already! Please I beg you do it Fate-chan!, w _ hile the other two bushed furiously. Hayate's mouth was slightly agape while Suzuka looked like she was about out pass out from all the excitement.

Nanoha smiled. A blush gracing her cheeks while her arms went around the taller blond's neck. Fate leaned down. Her eyes closed as each inch between their faces disappeared. Her arms slowly began to let her body down, laying it onto Nanoha's. Their breathes mingled. Foreheads touched. Lips parted. And she laid her head atop the shorter girl's shoulder letting out a content sigh while Nanoha's hold tightened.

Not so far away from them were still their friends. The short haired blond fought her urge to hit her head against the nearest wall. “Hayate,Suzuka, let's go home now, I feel tired all of a sudden.”  _ Not only did they spent little to no time with us today…they also… _ She dismissed her thoughts. She felt too tired for that anyway.

“It has been a while since we had this much fun, hasn't it?” Fate said to the girl in her arms. Nanoha turned to her side, pulling Fate along. They now laid on their sides, allowing Nanoha to met the blond's loving gaze with her own  _ “No matter what it is, as long as I have been by your side, there has never been a day I didn't enjoy myself to the fullest!”  _ she said in a soothing voice smiling brightly. The blond smiled at Nanoha's compliment and replied with her earnest feelings

“ _Same goes for me. I can only enjoy myself to the fullest with Nanoha by my side.”_

To be continued …


End file.
